


Christmas Lights

by annachibi



Series: Autumn Hearts Universe [3]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Christmas Lights, F/M, Heartbeats, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lord M giving Victoria bird nicknames, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Vicbourne, Wine, Woman on Top, because I want that to become a Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annachibi/pseuds/annachibi
Summary: Happy Christmas, everyone! Here is some holiday-themed Vicbourne smut for you! This is in the same universe as my fic, Autumn Hearts, but it's set after that one is finished. I hope you all enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can all blame my friend for saying the word "bondage" when I showed them [this manip](http://68.media.tumblr.com/fc5e2b69898fb16cc7d35dbe8815cea8/tumblr_ohyh6kdm5T1qh2uv2o1_1280.png) I made of Rufus wrapped in string lights. This piece is all because of that lol

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” said William Lamb, though his voice was filled with laughter. Victoria just smiled as she opened the packaging of the colored string lights they’d bought to decorate the short tree she had insisted he buy. After his son died, William had gotten rid of a lot of his more generic decorations and stored the rest in the attic. It had been about four years since then, but he didn’t feel right taking them out to actually use, so Victoria had taken it upon herself to spruce up the little house with some holiday cheer.

Getting the tree inside and set up was the hardest part, even though theirs wasn’t quite full-sized. William poured them each a glass of wine, gave Victoria hers, and sat down with his in the chair nearest her to relax before he got back into things. Undoing the top few buttons on his shirt, he watched her unravel the lights and lay them out on the floor so every one was clearly visible. Then she plugged them in, clapping her hands together happily when they all lit up.

“Good, they all work!” she said triumphantly.

He snickered. “We deliberately bought the kind where it doesn’t matter if one of them goes out, you little Christmas robin.”

She turned to him and put her hands on her hips, trying to look serious but ending up half grinning. “Yes, but it’s still good that none have done.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that,” he said, sipping his drink as he toed off his shoes.

She took a long drink from her own glass before setting it down on the coffee table they’d pushed to one side of the room. Then she came back and placed a hand on each arm of his chair, leaning down over him with a smirk. “Are you tired?”

“Just a little,” he admitted, suddenly unable to look away from her lips which were reddened from the cold and the wine. He took another sip as if that might help somehow.

“Well, it  _ is _ late. Perhaps we should leave the decorating for tomorrow.”

He shook his head, putting his glass aside and shifting his weight to get up. “No, you’ve been looking forward to this all day. All week, in fact. I’ll help, just--”

She placed a hand against his chest and pushed gently so he would sit back again as she moved to capture his lips with hers, cutting off his words. The softness of her tongue urged his lips to part for her as he felt her hands cover his wrists, holding his arms down where they rested on the chair. Surprised by her sudden boldness, he let out a soft moan into the kiss before he could stop himself. He was rewarded by a little giggle as she deepened the kiss, her tongue just teasing his, sharing the taste of wine. The pleasant warmth of the alcohol in his stomach intensified, heat spreading throughout his body. His instinct was to touch her, but she was leaning her whole weight against him and his arms so that his hands couldn’t reach her. Her tongue retreated from his mouth and his chased after it, but she moved just out of range. He leaned up, lips seeking hers and meeting only the barest teasing brush of them before she pulled away completely.

“Stay,” she said with a knowing smile. Something about the way she said it, the ease with which she commanded him, sent electricity down his spine. He thought she might have been unaffected by their kiss with how cool-headed she seemed, but he could see the tinge of pink in her cheeks as she picked up some of the lights.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help decorate?”

She grinned, pulling the line of tiny colored bulbs toward him and reaching to turn off the lights in the room, leaving the little spots of color as their only illumination. “Oh, but you will.”

He tilted his head, brows furrowing with confusion even as he gave a soft huff of laughter. “Just what are you on about? You’ve got something in mind.”

“Of course I do,” she practically purred.

    He swallowed hard as she knelt on the chair in front of him, one knee to either side of his legs, but not exactly straddling him. They both laughed as she wound the string of lights around his chest and the back of the chair, then looped it over each arm. He could still probably get free if he tried, especially if he just slid underneath the strings and down to the floor, but her intention to keep him in place was clear.

    “I would have kept still if you’d asked me to,” he said with a laugh.

    “Really?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. “Well, but then you wouldn’t look so pretty!”

    The plastic bulbs of various colors lit both of their faces from below and felt faintly warm where they touched him. She giggled as she knelt lower, her fingers running over the lights and the fabric of his shirt, then playing with the dark wispy hair that peeked out the top of it. He watched her fondly, enjoying how fascinated she seemed to be and the way her features glowed with different hues. When she slipped her hands into his shirt, spreading her fingers flat against his skin, his breath quickened slightly. He so wanted to touch her, to make her feel the same things he was, but more than that, he wanted to let her play out this idea she’d gotten into her head. And that meant doing as she ordered.

    She kissed him again, shallow and teasing at first as the pads of her fingers brushed his nipples, pulling an involuntary shiver from him. Then she surged forward, deepening the kiss passionately and settling into his lap as she dragged her nails down his chest. He grunted softly, hands grabbing the chair’s arms as if that would keep him from trying to reach her. God, did she even know how much of an effect she had on him? She took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged, sending tendrils of fire blazing through his body. He shifted just a little as he felt his trousers tightening.

    “Your heart is pounding like mad,” she whispered against his lips.

    “I wonder why that is,” he chuckled. “Is yours? I can’t feel it, seeing as you’ve got me tied up.”

    “You can feel with things other than your hands.”

    He was about to ask what she meant by that but she suddenly raised up on her knees again, swiftly pulled off her jumper and let it fall on the floor, then threaded her fingers into his curls and guided his face to her chest. Presumably, she had meant to touch him with her ribcage, but since her torso wasn’t quite tall enough for that, he found his head squashed between her bra-covered breasts instead. The action was so unexpected that he couldn’t help but laugh, the sound muffled against her.

    She broke into laughter, as well. “That didn’t quite work as planned.”

    When they had settled down a little, he realized that he didn’t mind his position at all. In fact, it was quite a convenient vantage point for certain things… like kissing the smooth skin between her breasts and mouthing at her bra. He heard her soft but sharp intake of breath and smiled at the reaction, flicking his tongue lightly along her skin beneath the fabric.

    She tugged at his hair and giggled. “That tickles!”

    “Would you prefer something more direct?” he asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously. Before she could get the words out to ask about it, he closed his mouth over where he thought her nipple would be and bit down very gently. The tiny yelp that slipped out of her let him know that he was in the right place. While holding the fabric between his teeth, he licked at it slowly for a few moments and then let go to blow lightly on the damp spot. She arched her back, pressing forward for a second, but then she seemed to catch herself and pulled back instead. He frowned in disappointment.

    “Oh, don’t be so impatient,” she said, her voice just a little airy from her quickened breathing. She stood up for a moment and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside, then pushed her underwear down and slowly stepped out of them. Left in only her skirt and stockings, the sight of her took his breath away. His green eyes roamed down her body automatically. Red, green, and blue lights cast their colors haphazardly across her petite curves and added a glowing underline to the features of her face. His fingers twitched as he thought about tracing every inch of skin the light touched. She seemed to notice this, because her lips quirked upward in a smirk. She began showing off, biting her lip and pushing her perky breasts together with her hands. He chuckled softly. 

    “You don’t have to try to impress me, Victoria. I’m already thoroughly impressed,” he said, though he loved how much she was enjoying this.

    “ _Are_ you, now?” She sat down on his knees facing him, the thought and feeling of her bare bottom right up against his trousers driving almost all else from his mind. “Let’s just see, shall we?”

    His cheeks burned pink as she undid his belt, his erection all too obvious already. It was almost embarrassing to be tied down and unable to move as she undressed him, but in another way it was exciting as well. He was doing nothing to stimulate her, yet she was intent upon playing with him…  _ having _ him. Sometimes he found it hard to believe she found him as attractive as she said she did, but at the moment she was making it very hard to deny. Carefully unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down a bit, she grinned with satisfaction at the tent he was making of his briefs. She palmed him through the fabric and was rewarded with a particularly husky groan of pleasure. Dark eyelashes fluttered above dilated pupils, making his green eyes seem even more vibrant. All her teasing was making it feel like his nerves were standing at attention, eager to transmit every sensation. The lights tied around him were beginning to feel even warmer.

    “I wonder if I could get you to beg,” she mused, and the idea shot white-hot through him, making his cock jump. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly, whispering, “Oh, Will, I love how you say so much without speaking. A responsive man is so sexy.”

    Her hand was still pressed against him, making it hard for him to put words together, his voice coming out low and rough. “I thought that was  _ un _ -sexy to women.”

    She shook her head. “We like to know you enjoy it, too.”

    “Trust me, there’s no question about that.”

    Humming appreciatively, Victoria pulled his briefs down to expose him and rose to her knees as she moved to straddle him. For a moment, he worried that she wasn’t quite as ready as he was, but as soon as she began to settle over him, he could feel that she was far more wet than he had imagined. He gasped and gripped the chair tightly as she held onto his shoulders, grinding her slick heat against him.

    “God, Victoria…” Even to his own ears, he sounded wrecked. He was certain he was blushing all the way down to his chest, and not just from being flustered by this new dynamic.

“Wait for it,” she panted, hips moving slowly, her own blue eyes gone dark with lust.

She was close enough now that he could reach her neck with his mouth, so he did just that, trailing kisses up to her ear and back down again. Their breathing grew heavy, heat radiating from their bodies as pleasure surged through them at every point of contact. Briefly, he wished that the chair had something more substantial for him to hold onto than the simple rounded arms. He wasn’t sure how long he could hold out with her rocking against him, but he certainly tried, even as she increased her pace and whimpered into his ear. When he closed his mouth over her pulse and nipped at the skin there, she let out a moan that almost threatened to push him over the edge. Only then did she reach between them and guide him inside her, sinking down until he was fully enveloped.

He made a sound between a grunt and a growl in an effort to not swear. Every time he entered her, it felt like the first time, like he’d been waiting a hundred years to be this intimate with her, such a flood of pleasure and relief and love and joy. His arms ached to hold her to him as he usually did, straining against the string lights for a moment, but then he remembered that this was what she wanted and he attempted to relax again.

As she began sliding up and down, she dug the fingers of one hand into his shoulder while the others grabbed onto the curls at the back of his head. Her every touch went straight to his cock like lightning, all his thoughts focusing on the sensations she aroused in him since he had no way to touch her as he usually did. Her breasts bounced as she moved, her speed increasing with every thrust, her eyes shut tightly, breathing ragged. Heat coiled up between them like a spring loading into position, ready to fire at any moment.

“Not yet,” she moaned, voice strained, her lips brushing his cheek. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue as his toes tried to find purchase on the carpet, as if that would help ground him somehow. She was getting so tight, so impossibly tight and hot and it felt like he was being showered with sparks. He wanted to touch her so badly it was almost all he could think about, besides the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing. The thoughts battled in his mind as he willed himself to keep from coming. But, god, it was so hard! The warmth of her breath and the sounds she was making as desire strung her body taut around him was so much, too much--

Suddenly, she arched her back, thrusting down hard before her whole body shuddered and she cried out, “Will! Yes, Will!” The expression of ecstasy on her face punched a moan out of him as he held on for dear life, wave after wave of her pleasure clenching and releasing around his cock. He thought his brain would short-circuit when she continued moving her hips roughly. She must have noticed the tense, almost pained look of concentration on his face, because she kissed his neck and said, “You can let go now. Come for me.”

At her words, his orgasm shot off like a rocket, or at least it felt like that. The relief and release as he spilled over the edge was doubly intense for having been held in. It ripped a long groan out of him that was joined by more whimpers from her as aftershocks crashed through her. She pressed her body against his as she rode him gently a little longer. Then she slowed to a stop, face buried against his shoulder as they both gasped to catch their breaths. Finally, she lifted her exertion-heavy arms and unwound the Christmas lights from around his. He immediately wrapped her up in his embrace.

He smiled into her hair. “I can feel your heart pounding now.”

“Yeah,” she replied, turning so she could look up at him with an exhausted grin.

On impulse, he kissed her, slow and languid, eyes closed, one hand cupping her cheek. He only broke it when he felt her hand cover his, and looked down at her sparkling blue eyes and flushed cheeks.

“We’ve made a mess of your trousers,” she mentioned with a giggle.

He laughed. “I absolutely could not care less.”


End file.
